In the case of liquid-type cosmetics, such as lotions, creams, gels, shampoos, and conditioners, or gel-type cosmetics having low viscosity, an airless pump is received in a cosmetic container and used to easily spout the contents.
A cosmetic container to receive the cosmetics having the coefficient of viscosity is designed so that the contents received in the cosmetic container are discharged in a small amount. In particular, the the cosmetic container is mainly used for functional cosmetics.
In addition, the airless pump applied to a cosmetic container is used for a heterogeneous content mixing cosmetic container which mixes and discharges two kinds of contents having mutually different ingredients. In other words, as one type of functional cosmetics, there is a product for improving the effects thereof when contents having mutually different ingredients are mixed and used, and the airless pump is mounted in the functional cosmetic container to discharge contents.
A heterogeneous content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2008-0002044 (published on Jun. 23, 2008). FIGS. 1 and 2 show a heterogeneous contents mixing cosmetic container which mixes and discharges two kinds of contents having mutually different ingredients according to the related art. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a heterogeneous content mixing cosmetic container 10 according to the related art includes a container body 11, airless pumps 12a and 12b, pistons 13a and 13b, and a pressing button.
As described above, the internal space of the container body 11 is partitioned into two receiving parts 11b and 11c by a separator, and two kinds of contents having mutually different ingredients are filled in the two receiving parts 11b and 11c. The airless pumps 12a and 12b are mounted at the upper portions of the two receiving parts 11a and 11b. 
The pistons 13a and 13b are mounted in the two receiving parts 11a and 11b of the container body 11, respectively. The pistons 13a and 13b ascends in cooperation with the airless pumps 12a and 12b, and the ascending the pistons 13a and 13b push up the contents in the receiving parts 11a and 11b. 
The pressing button 14 is mounted at the upper portion of the airless pumps 12a and 12b to press the airless pumps 12a and 12b. Accordingly, a structure of discharging two contents from two receiving parts 11a and 11b of the container body 11 by the pressing button 14 is formed.
Hereinafter, the operation of the heterogeneous content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art having the configuration will be described with reference to FIG. 2. First, if the airless pumps 12a and 12b positioned at the receiving parts 11a and 11b, respectively, are pumped by pressing the pressing button 14, pressure is generated inside the pump cylinders 18a and 18b and passages to transfer the contents of piston rods 16a and 16b are ensured. Accordingly, the contents filled in the pump cylinders 18a and 18b are discharged through discharge holes 14a and 14b via drain tubes 15a and 15b of the pressing button 14.
If external force applied to the pressing button 14 is released after the contents have been discharged, the piston rods 16a and 15b to receive the repulsive force of the springs 17a and 17b ascend to original positions thereof. In this case, internal vacuum pressure of the pump cylinders 18a and 18b is generated while balls, which close introducing holes 19a and 19b, are separated from the introducing holes 19a and 19b, so that the contents in the receiving parts 11a and 11b are filled into the pump cylinders 18a and 18b. 
The contents having mutually different ingredients and received in the two receiving parts 11a and 11b of the container body 11 are discharged to the outside for use through the above procedures.
However, in the heterogeneous content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art, the discharge hole is provided at the side of the pressing button. Accordingly, since the contents are discharged through the discharge hole of the moving pressing button during the actuating of the pressing button, the contents are frequently dropped to the floor. Accordingly, resources may be wasted and surrounding environments may be made in an unclean state. In addition, after discharging two contents, the two contents must be mixed using an additional mixing container. Further, since the contents remaining in the discharge hole are exposed to the outside after the contents have been discharged, the remaining contents are solidified or hardened to cause skin troubles when the user uses the contents thereafter.
In addition, according to the conventional cosmetic container, a user must hold the entire portion of the cosmetic container in a hand of the user, and press the pressing button positioned at the upper portion of the cosmetic container to discharge the cosmetic contents. Accordingly, a woman having a small hand may feel inconvenient when using the cosmetics.